


Doubts

by Multi_Fandom



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom/pseuds/Multi_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that are said cut deeper than Sam would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I had a need for some SpideyNova, and seeing as there's almost none, I made some.

 “I’ll see you after class.” Sam’s boyfriend, Peter Parker, gently kissed his forehead before walking away. Sam turned back to his locker.

“You know he’s just using you.” Sam shut his locker with slightly more force than was necessary. He looked to his right at Flash Thompson.

“What are you talking about?”

“Parker over there.” Flash pointed in the direction Peter had just walked. “He just wants to get in your pants.”

“You’re crazy, Thompson.” Sam scoffed. He started walking in the opposite direction as Peter. Flash followed.

“Am I? Think about it.” Flash fell into step beside him. “When did he start being all romantic and shit?”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks. “What do you mean?”

“The forehead kisses, the sappy looks, the offering to walk you to class.”

“Have you been watching us?”

“They all started when you told him you wanted to take it slow, right?” Flash plowed on, ignoring Sam’s question. He grabbed Sam’s wrist when Sam tried to walk away. “Well, as soon as he’s got what he wants, he’s gonna drop you like a hot potato. The best you’ll be after is a booty call!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, you freak!” Sam pulled his wrist out of Flash’s grip and hurried towards his class. Behind him, Flash was shouting.

“You know I’m right!” Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. Flash was out of his mind. But the event planted a seed of doubt in Sam’s heart.

* * *

 

Later, in a fight against Dr. Octopus, Nova was separated from the rest of the team. He could hear them banging on the door to get in.

“Oh, my, my. It’s Spider-Man’s little…experiment.” Dr. Octopus drawled. “Tell me, how does it feel to be the toy of one such as Spider-Man?”

“I’m not a toy!” Nova sent a burst of energy at Dr. Octopus.

“Spider-Man is a master of emotional manipulation, I’ll give you that.” Dr. Octopus deflected the energy easily. “You don’t even know you’re being used.” He cackled breathily.

Nova yelled and flew right at Dr. Octopus. He took a swing at the freaky doctor’s head. He smirked cockily when he felt his fist connect with Octo’s jaw. He grabbed the freak’s collar.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He bashed Dr. Octopus against the wall.

“Don’t I? I am the foremost expert on Spider-Man. I’ve been watching his every move for years. I know him better than he knows himself.” Dr. Octopus’s mechanical voice droned. “Trust me on this. Once he’s done with you, you will be discarded like yesterday’s newspaper.”

Behind him, Nova heard the door give way under the combined force of his teammates. They swarmed in. Iron Fist and Powerman grabbed Dr. Octopus from him while White Tiger slapped the creep in cuffs. Spider-Man put his hands on Nova’s shoulders.

“Good job, Nova.” Nova shrugged Spider-Man’s hand off. “You ok?”

“I’m fine, webhead.” Nova snapped. He knew he had no real reason to be short with Spider-Man. He knew Flash and Dr. Octopus were just spouting hot air. But their comments had struck a nerve.

“Nova…”

“Forget it.” He stalked away. “It’s not important.”

* * *

 

Back on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Sam lay on his bed sulking. The rational part of his mind was arguing with the emotional part. It was giving him a major headache.

The rational part knew that there was no reason for him to feel unsure about his relationship with Peter. He knew Peter wasn’t just using him for sexual release. But there was still that small part that was saying differently.

He rolled over onto his side and buried his face in his pillow. He choked back a sob, knowing the walls of his room were paper thin. Old insecurities that he had fought to beat down came back to the surface.

Someone knocked on his door. “Hey, Sam.” Peter’s voice rang through the metal. “Can I come in?”

“I’d really rather not talk right now, if that’s ok.” Sam hated the way his voice quivered a little.

“Sam, is something wrong?” Peter knocked again, frantically now. “Please, let me in.” Sam had to choke back another sob. “Sam…”

“Just go away, Parker!”

“Peter, perhaps it is best to give him some space for now.” Danny’s voice came from outside the room. “At least for a little while. He will come to you when he is ready.” The monk’s mellow tones seemed to have the desired effect on Peter.

“You’re probably right.” Peter’s voice was much calmer now. “But if he hasn’t come out of the room by dinner tonight, I’m breaking the door down.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Sam heard footsteps receding down the hall.

He sat up suddenly and threw his pillow across the room with a shout. He pulled at his hair. Now he felt guilty for even thinking such things of Peter. But he still couldn’t shake those lingering doubts.

His door flew open. He turned his head and barely had time to process Peter standing in the doorway before he was enveloped in a firm embrace. Sam stubbornly refused to move for a few seconds before his will power crumbled. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s torso and held tightly.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Sam just shook his head. “Sam, I can’t help if I don’t know the problem.” Peter slowly ran his fingers through Sam’s hair.

With a strangled sob, Sam stopped fighting the tears that had been welling up in his eyes. They flowed freely down his face.

“Pete…” He pushed away from Peter’s body and was reluctantly let go. “You’re…you’re not just using me, right?” The shock and hurt on Peter’s face was more than enough answer. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Sam wiped tears away. “I just-I mean…if you are…I’m ok with that.” He took a deep breath. “I-I love you enough that it doesn’t matter what you do with me, I just want to be with you, however it is, and-“

“Sam.” Peter grabbed both sides of Sam’s face. “Stop, stop.” Peter seemed close to tears now. “Oh, my God, no, no, no.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t want _to use_ you, I _want you_. And not just your body, I want so much more then that. I want all your perfections and all your flaws, all the little things that annoy me, and all the little quirks that make me laugh.” A few tears spilled over and down his cheeks.

“I want lazy Sunday mornings, and frantic Sunday nights. I want to be the shoulder you cry on and the listening ear you rant to and the person you share every bit of exciting news with.” He placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s forehead. “I want all of you, for as long as I can have you.”

“But…” Sam couldn’t finish his question.

“Why?” Peter prompted. Sam nodded. “Because you’re Sam Alexander.” He slid his lips down along Sam’s hairline until he reached Sam’s ear. “I love you, too.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He relaxed against Peter, laying his head on the older boy’s shoulder. He couldn’t repress a stupid little smile. There was silence for a moment.

“Hey, Pete?” He hesitantly asked. Peter hummed in acknowledgement. “Will you stay here tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Course.” Peter gently kissed beneath Sam’s ear. “Let’s go get some dinner first though. I’m starving.” He sat up.

“Sure. I’ll make your favorite.” Peter grinned.

“I love it when you cook for me.” He kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Do you love my cooking or me more?”

“Hmm.” Peter rubbed his chin in thought. “It’s a toss-up.” Sam playfully punched his shoulder. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Peter leaned forward and kissed Sam’s nose. “You. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Sam pecked Peter’s lips. He grabbed Peter’s hand and stood up. Peter obediently followed.

When they left the sanctuary of Sam’s room, they were assaulted with merciless teasing from their teammates. Peter was bright red but Sam just left.

All doubts he had had been washed away, leaving nothing but love and joy behind. He’d never been more confident. Or happier.


End file.
